


Facebook

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [15]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Creativity night May '17





	Facebook

Martin was unable to sleep. Which was terrible, because he needed to get some sleep if he was going to fly tomorrow. And he had promised to fly to Madrid the next day. It was a short trip, but he still needed the sleep. Martin had of course read several articles on how looking at your phone in your bed was terrible for going to sleep, but the had laid there for four hours already and sleep was nowhere to be found. So he might as well look at his Facebook feed rather than being stuck in his own head.

Social media was so great for keeping in touch with people. It was really very convenient. Especially in his line of work, but he still never seemed to actually keep in touch with the people he wanted to keep in touch with. He thought about Arthur and Douglas every day, but when it came to things what to say to them - he had none that jumped out at him. And talking to Arthur was so easy! He was the easiest person in the world to talk to. In real life at least.He was a bit easier on Facebook too. Martin could send him an emoji and he'd reply. The conversation died quickly, but at least they had kept in touch somewhat. Douglas however -  what could he say to him that was not trivial?

_I miss you. I think about you every single day and I wish we could talk the way we used to._

Well, that was certainly not trivial, but it was not a thing one said either. Maybe he should just say Hi? Surely Douglas would reply to that too? Martin sighed, deciding he was overthinking this and should just ask Arthur and Douglas how they were. 

He opened the messenger application and read the fine print under the name **Douglas Richardson**

"Last active 5 minutes ago" It mocked him. Damn it! Why hadn't he just written to him five minutes ago? Maybe he should leave a message. No. It was 3:43. Not a single normal person wrote to another at 3:43. Martin sighed and put his phone away. He'd write him tomorrow. Maybe.

Back in England it wasn't in fact 3:43. It was nearly seven in the morning, but Douglas Richardson was still awake in his bed, wondering what was Martin doing these days and if he should one day get in contact. Maybe tomorrow after his flight. If he remembered it. After all Facebook made these things so easy. You could write to anyone at any time. 


End file.
